Many electronic devices, and even their constituent components, such as processors, are high value assets, which can make them targets for theft during transit from the time they leave a manufacturing facility and during transportation through the various legs of a supply chain until they reach an end user/customer site. While various security considerations such as shipment in locked storage containers are used, concerns remain. For example, delivery personnel can be targeted for attempt to physically gain possession of the electronic devices. At this point, there is no protection besides a lock on a shipping container, which can easily be subverted.